You Deserve Better
by LoveXOXOLuna
Summary: Kevin Barr is a popular alpha and has a huge crush on Eddward Vincent. Who is just your average omega. Problem? Double D has a crush on his rival David Abernathy another popular alpha. What's even worse is David feels the same way about Double D. What will it take to win the omegas heart? Kevedd
1. Kevin

A/N: This is my first Kevedd fanfic hope you like it. :)

~°ω°~

Kevin Barr is one of the most popular Alphas in school. Almost everyone liked him and would do anything to please him. Especially omegas.

He was very athletic and witty. He had good grades in most of his classes and very smooth with his teachers. And you can't forget his social skills. He was a natural with people and wasn't afraid to say what was on his mind.

He walked down the hall of Peach Creek with his head held high. You would think that he was just being snobby. And that would be true if he were an omega or a beta. But he was an alpha and as an alpha he was showing his authority.

This was one of the reasons why he was so popular with the omegas. His stance and walk said, "Don't fuck with me". It screamed that he could protect himself and more importantly his mate.

"Hi Kevin~" Clarisa giggled.

"Hey Clare." Kevin greeted with a tight smile.

She latched herself to his arm pressing her breasts against it. Usually an alpha would be ecstatic or turned on but not him. If anything it was more of a turn off. Not to mention it was a little whorish.

He turned his head away in disgust. Unfortunately and for him Clare took it as embarrassment. So she let his arm go and giggled. Again...

Clarisa was the most popular omega in school. She was pretty, smart, a good cook/house keeper and most importantly very fertile. She had her first heat at the young age of 14. This meant the higher chance of having more children.

But Kevin could care less about that. What he wanted was an omega with a personality, individuality and most importantly to him a kind heart. Everything she didn't have.

He knew what she was really like. Yeah she acted nice and friendly but that's just it. An act. In reality she was a spoilt brat that did what ever it took to get what she wants. Even if it hurt others.

He should know. He had known her since childhood. Mainly because his parents worked for her omega father and tried to get them together. Such good parents. Note the sarcasm.

"So Kevin I'm having a party tomorrow. You should come." She said overly perky.

"I don't think so. I have exams coming up and I need to study. Maybe next time."

Clare turned around and pouted but then nodded. "Alright, but you owe me."

"Fine, I have to go. I told Nat that I would meet him before school started."

Clarisa scrunched up her nose. "Why do you hang out with him. He's really weird. Especially for a beta."

"That's why I like him. He's different from everyone else. He doesn't let anyone tell him who to be." Kevin said with a smile as he walked away.

Nathaniel a.k.a Nat was a very strange beta. Most betas were serious and strict. They were usually the type of people that you wouldn't want to invite to a party. But Nat was different.

He was the fucking party king! You wanted him at your party. He goes to almost everything. Whether he was invited or had connections. It didn't matter as long as he was there. Otherwise most people aren't going to go to your party no matter how epic it is.

No party king meant no party.

Kevin spotted Nat talking to Rave. A feisty and tempered omega. He didn't know much about Rave other than that he was in the drama club and that he cursed like a sailor when angry or irritated.

For some reason Nat had a huge crush on him. But hey this was Nat we were talking about. He was strange. Different from everyone else. And that's why he was Kevin's best friend.

"Hey Nat!"

"If it isn't the King of Peach creek high."

"Seriously dude? Come on Nat stop saying that. It's embarrassing."

"Stop so being modest. You know it's true. Now if only the king could get his queen." Nat said with a fake sad sigh.

"You never know that's never going to happen. Double D hates me and I don't blame him. I was pretty mean to him and his friends when we were kids. Instead he likes that jerk David Abernathy." I complained.

"What about Clarisa?"

"Dude don't even joke about that."

"Sorry, it's just that she's starting to follow me around. I think she's worried that I will steal you from her." Nat said in irritation.

"That fucking slut needs to leave this dipshit alone. I don't have time for anyone's danm drama."

Kevin chuckled awkwardly. He had been around Rave for three months now and yet he still felt awkward around him. He was one of those omega like betas which was why Nat liked Rave so much. No one told Rave what to do unless they wanted to feel his wrath.

Just like Nat Rave had connections. But different kind of connections. Somehow he managed to get what he wants when he wants it. If he wanted revenge he would get it.

"Says the one in the drama club." Came the annoying voice of Abernathy.

"Back down David or else I won't go to your eighteenth birthday." Nat threatened.

"Don't worry I only came to tell Kevin that we have football practice after school. Coach decided that we need to start practicing for next season."

"Alright, tell him I'll be there." Kevin said neutrally. He wasn't in the mood to get in another turf fight.

"Can't, I have to make sure that someone is keeping his end of a certain deal." David said with a sly grin.

"That was totally strange. I don't see Double cutie anywhere. That's the only time he acts civilized with you. Usually he would try to start a fight with you." Nat said in confusion.

"He's up to something." Kevin growled.

"Obviously, but the question is what is he up to?" Rave spoke up.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out."

With that Kevin began to follow David with Nat and Rave right behind him.

~°ω°~

A/N: Sorry if it sucks. I'm not good with introducing a new story. And sorry if they seem out of character. This is my first Kevedd fanfic. Let me know what you think. :)

Quick explanation:

So some of you might be wondering what is up with the turf thing. Here's a quick definition of what it means in this story.

Turf fight: Where alphas fight and whoever wins gets some of the others territory or that of equal exchange.

There are currently three major gangs in peach creak city. And each of them are in charge of their area. In order to keep the peace between them they each choose an alpha who is the future successor to go to peach creek high. There they will learn how to cooperate with each other and how to run things properly.

There will be more future explanations later on.

I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy


	2. Edd

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm glad you like my story so far. I hope to update every week. The chapters are going to be pretty short since I'm focusing on my main story 'A Pure Heart'. Which is UsUk so if you ship it please check it out.

~°ω°~

Eddward Vincent a.k.a Double D hesitantly walked down the halls of Peach Creek high as everyone glared at him. He was currently in Kevin's territory which was a bad idea since there was a big chance that he could get attacked by a beta or omega.

(A/N: I'm sure many of you are confused by this. Well when someone who isn't part of another's territory goes into their territory they are considered a threat. Alphas often try to find dirt on one another so they can exchange it for something they want. Using an omega as a spy isn't an uncommon tactic.)

Edd rushed as fast as he could towards the end of the hall where Eddy's territory was at. Sadly fate decided that it was not meant to be.

Edd was suddenly stopped by the cheer leading squad. This wasn't good.

"Hello ladies. Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked politely.

"Yeah, you can help us by telling us why you're in my Kevie's territory." Clarisa demanded.

Edd felt like gagging at the cutesy nickname for the red haired alpha. But instead of showing his disgust he simply gave her a straight face.

"I was trying to get to Eddy's side of the school. I'm late for a very important meeting between Eddy and David." Edd said looking at his watch.

"Oh, so that's what my brother was talking about this morning. Alright you can go then." Clarisa stepped aside and the cheerleaders followed suit. Accept for one.

"Why are you so eager to get to the meeting? Plan on stealing David from me?" Abigail accused.

Abigail was Edd's rival. She had been pinning after David for quite some time. Unfortunately for her David didn't like her. Even though he's told her off many times she refused to give up on him. She always claimed that he was just nervous and simply didn't know how to express himself.

Edd on the other hand knew better. Abigail was a slut who slept with everyone and anyone. That's why David didn't like her. He couldn't trust her not to cheat on him.

"I'm not stealing David from anyone. He's not seeing anybody. Especially you of all people. Everyone knows that he hates you to the core." Edd huffed.

He knew that he was acting immature but he couldn't help it. He had to follow his instincts or else he would end up paying for it later.

"He does love me! Why wouldn't he? I'm the most perfect omega to ever grace this school. No one can compare to my beauty and elegance."

"Conceded much?" Edd grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, excuse me but I must be going. I'm already late as it is."

Abigail refused to move out of his way.

"Abigail stop. Let him go." Clarisa spoke up.

"What?! But he's trying to steal David from me!" She shrieked.

"Shut up Abie. Face it my brother doesn't like you. Get over it." Clarisa glared.

Abigail backed down and moved out of the way.

"T-thank you Clarisa."

Clarisa smiled and pat him on the back. "No problem future brother in law." She winked.

Edd blushed and ran down the hall.

As soon as he turned the corner Clarisa frowned. "I hate him so much. Good acting Abigail."

"Thank you..." Abigail said timidly, her personality suddenly doing a 180.

"Keep this up and you'll earn your freedom in no time. Now all we have to do is watch Edd and my brother get together." Clarisa sing songed.

"When Kevin finds out he will be heart broken. Then you'll swoop in and comfort him. Before you know it he will be begging you to be his mate." One of the cheerleaders said with a smirk.

"You've got that right."

Abigail sighed sadly and just kept quiet. Abigail wasn't who everyone thought she was. She wasn't some slut who would sleep with just anyone. Those were just rumors that Clarisa made up. No one ever denied it because Clarisa easily bribed them. Now she was known as the sluttiest and meanest omega in school. Poor Abigail was actually a really sweet and kind girl caught in a giant mess.

Abigail's parents were in debt to Clarisa's alpha mother. Abigail's parents couldn't afford to pay for the hospital bill when she was born. Clarisa's mother offered to pay their bill in exchange they could work it off for twenty years. This would pay for the bill and interest. With no other choices they accepted the offer. Her parents worked extremely hard to pay them off but it was taking a lot out of them.

She was about ten years old when she found out. She felt awful about it even though she knew there was no helping it. It wasn't her fault. But still she felt that she had to help in some way.

So when she turned fourteen she offered to work off the rest of her parents debt. They tried to stop her but she refused to listen to them. Now she was Clarisa's personal servant who was to do as Clarisa said. Her parents now worked in a cubicles so they could provide for themselves.

~°ω°~

Edd ran down the hall as fast as he could. He was extremely late now. He should have just gone the long way. At least he wouldn't have been confronted by Abigail. She was second on his hate list.

He would have included Clarisa to his hate list. But she was just protecting Kevin's territory so he understood. Plus if it did work out between him and David she would be his sister in law.

As he ran he didn't realize how fast he was going. So when he tried to stop he ended up sliding across the floor.

He brace for impact but was surprised that instead of crashing into the wall or falling on the floor he ended up hitting something warm and soft.

"Are you ok?" A deep and husky voice asked.

Edd recognized the voice instantly and froze in fear.

Ever so slowly he looked up to see none other than Kevin Barr. His childhood bully and number one person on his hate list.

"K-Kevin, I'm so sorry I-I didn't mean to b-bump into y-y-you." He began to panic.

"Hey calm down. You don't want to hurt yourself now do ya?" Kevin said in a calming tone. It was obvious that Edd was starting to panic and Kevin couldn't blame him. He had tormented him and his friends for years.

That stopped when they started their junior year. When Edd suddenly hit his heat. It had been completely unexpected since everyone thought that he was a beta.

Luckily Eddy and Ed took action immediately and locked him in the janitors closet.

It turned out that he was using special products to get rid of his scent so that alphas wouldn't bother him. He also took pills to keep his emotions in check so that he could concentrate on school work.

For some reason Edd stopped taking them. Many people asked why but he never gave them a straight up answer. Instead he avoided it by changing the subject or would say that he had things to do.

Edd began to calm down as Kevin rubbed circles comfortingly on his upper back.

"Are you alright now?" Kevin asked.

Edd nodded and stepped back.

"I'll be fine thank you. I'm afraid that I must go. I'm already late as it is."

Before Kevin could say anything Edd ran off down the hall towards the meeting room.

Kevin sighed in frustration. First he had lost David and his friends in the process. Now he just scared off Double D. Talk about a bad day. Could his morning get any worse?

"Kevie!" An annoying voice ringed out and a pair of slim arms wrapped around him from behind.

Of course. Clarisa just had to find him didn't she? God he wished that Clarisa would just move on already. She was so annoying.

He could already tell this was going to be a long day.

~°ω°~

A/N: And that's the end of the chapter. What did you guys think? If you have any questions feel free to ask. I'll answer them in the next chapter.


	3. Deals

A/N: I've really been into Kevedd fanfics recently. I think it's because I've mostly read UsUk fanfics for the past few years and need a short break from it.

If anyone has any Kevedd fanfic recommendations I would greatly appreciate it. Or maybe a few ideas for a new Kevedd fanfic. I certainly wouldn't mind writing a few more.

Thank you for the kind reviews. I always love reading them. :3

~°ω°~

David sighed in irritation and checked his watch.

"Where the fuck are they? I have things to do." He growled.

David had arrived to meet Edd and Eddy on time like he was supposed too. But neither of them were anywhere to be found. He expected that from Eddy as that was his nature but Edd? He was almost always on time. Did something happen to the fragile omega?

The door suddenly slammed oped and Eddy walked in. Apparently he wasn't expecting David to still be there because he practically had a heart attack right on the spot.

"What are you doing here? I thought Double D would have handled you by now." Eddy grumbled.

"Well he didn't. Guess he had better things to do." David smirked knowing it would irritate the other alpha.

"Apparently, so I guess we have to settle this ourselves then."

"Guess so."

Eddy pulled out a chair and sat down leaning it backwards with his feet on the table. David disapproved of it since it wasn't professional. But then again he wasn't exactly acting professional himself.

Deciding that it was time to get to business David sat up straight and put on his poker face.

Getting the hint Eddy did the same. "So what is it that you called me for?"

"I have an offer that you might be interested in."

Eddy lifted a brow, a sign that he was somewhat interested.

"I want Double D."

Eddy tensed up and let out a low growl. He didn't know what David was up too but he didn't like it.

"Before you say anything hear me out. I currently need a temporary new assistant since my last one sadly went missing."

Eddy looked down in remorse. He had known David's last assistant personally. She was a very spunky and happy alpha. No one knew what happened to her. She just suddenly vanished off the face of the earth.

Her name was Kaitlin. She was strong, smart, kind, beautiful and overall amazing. And he couldn't help but fall in love with her.

He knew it was wrong for an alpha to like another alpha but he couldn't help it. She was just so perfect for him. No one knew about his infatuation with her. Not even Ed and Double D who he was the closest too.

"Alright but what do I get in exchange?" Eddy asked after a few minutes.

David tossed his backpack across the table and gestured Eddy to open it.

Ever so carefully Eddy opened the bag. He gasped when he saw what was inside. There were hundred dollar bills in the back pack along with a map, documents, office supplies, and keys.

"In exchange for Double D I will help you find Kaitlin. Once you find her I will give you back Double D. If she's able to continue her job that is. This isn't all either. In those documents you will find the deed to my families small home. You can use it as your main base until she's found. That's what one of the keys are for. Another one is for my custom made car in the parking lot. I'm getting a new one today so I won't be needing my old one anymore. I will give you the other details if you agree to our little deal."

Eddy wanted to agree then and there. But what about Edd? He couldn't just sell out his friend like that. They had been through so much together.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. Double D is very important to me and I would never do something like this without his permission." Eddy said as he tossed the bag back over to David.

"So you would possibly risk Kaitlin's life just because you want Double D's permission to be my assistant?" David asked in disbelief. He expected Eddy to agree right away so what he said came to quite a surprise.

Eddy nodded. "Yes, I may need that equipment but I also need to take care of my best friend. He's always there for me and refuses to give up no matter how many times I mess up. And you know what? I'm not going to mess up. Not this time." Eddy said with determination.

David smirked and took back the bag. "I like you McGee. Honestly this was just a test. I need to know that I can trust you. You see I have a few leads on what happened to Kaitlin. But I don't have time to solve it on my own with football practice and managing the family business. If Double D agrees will you let him be my assistant?"

Eddy sat back and sighed. David seemed like a trustworthy guy. And he did have the resources that he needed...

"Fine but I have a few conditions."

"Okay, what are they?"

"One, I get Double D every Wednesday. I need to make sure that he's alright and that you're not working him too hard. Two, I have access to your halls whenever I want. Three, you will also owe me ten favors and I can use them on anyone in your territory if I so choose. Four, if you hurt one hair on his head I will not hesitate to start a war against your territory."

"You're asking for a lot. But I will agree. Edd is the best person to be my assistant so it would be Worth it." David agreed. In all honesty he was agreeing to this because he had a thing for Edd.

He had first noticed Edd in freshman year. At the time he thought that he was a beta and didn't find much interest relationship wise. After all he just seemed like your average beta. But over time he saw the potential Edd had as a proper mate.

He was intelligent, timid, good looking, organized, serious, punctual (usually) and so much more. The only problem was that he wasn't tamed yet. He has been known to scold alphas when they do something he deems wrong. Which is not ok at all. It's supposed to be the other way around.

Alphas have tried to tame him but every time he managed to scold them into submission. David wasn't going to let it happen to him though. He was going to be the alpha to tame the untamable omega. Even if he had to use brute force.

Shortly after their little conversation Edd walked in look a little distracted.

"Sorry I'm late gentlemen. I ran into a few obstacles on the way here. We can proceed now if that's ok with you." Edd said sitting down across from David. He blushed when they made eye contact and David smiled at him.

'He has such a charming smile.' Edd thought to himself.

"To late sock head. We already made one while you were gone. We just need your approval first." Eddy said.

"Approval for what?" Edd asked.

"To be my temporary assistant. You see I need a new assistant for a while and you fit the bill perfectly. After talking to Eddy here we made an agreement. But we wanted to make sure you were okay with it first." David explained.

"Thank you for considering my feelings in all this. I'm certain that Eddy has gotten a fair trade out of it, am I correct?"

"Indeed you are. Not surprising considering that you're the smartest person I've ever met." David complimented.

"Thank you David. I appreciate the compliment." Edd blushed bright red.

"Do we have a deal or not Sock Head? I don't have all day." Eddy asked hurriedly.

Edd held out his hand to David. Who gladly took it. "We have a deal."

~°ω°~

Nat and Rave watched the whole thing from two small holes in the wall. They were completely shocked at what just happened. Edd had agreed to work for David Abernathy!

"I can't believe he would agree to work for an Abernathy!" Net yell whispered to Rave.

"I can't believe it either. I thought Edd was intelligent to know to avoid working for the Abernathy's. We have to tell Kevin right away." Rave whispered back

They watched the rest of the transactions which wasn't that interesting. Signing contracts, confirming certain parts on the trade and a few different matters that needed to be settled. Then they waited five minutes after they left to leave the janitors closet they were hiding in.

They went straight to the boys locker room where Kevin was probably at by now since they somehow lost each other while following David. When they got there they saw the red headed jock walking back and forth.

"Kevin we have some very important and very bad news." Nat said dramatically.

"So do I." Kevin said panicked.

"You go first." Rave said sensing Kevin's urgency.

"If we don't win the next football game I have to go on a date with Clarisa!"

"What?! Why would you do Tha?!" Nat shouted.

"I didn't mean too. It was an accident." Kevin sighed and sat on the bench.

"Tell me how it happened. Maybe we can find a way out of this." Rave said his omega instincts kicking in and going into mother mode.

"It happened after I ran into Edd-"

"Wait you ran into Double cutie?" Nat interrupted.

"Yeah, I saw him running down the hall and slip. I caught him before he could slide into the wall and hurt himself."

"What happened next?"

"Nathaniel now is not the time. We have a situation on our hands." Rave scolded.

~Flashback~

"Hey Clarisa. What do you want now?" Kevin asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you." She said with a pout.

"Well I don't have time. I have to go see the coach."

"But you had time to talk to Double D."

"I was saving him from sliding into a wall." Kevin said bluntly.

"He would have been fine. It's not like he would have been hit by a car." Clarisa said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well then remind me not to catch you when you fall like you did last time." He huffed.

"Double D on the other hand is so clumsy and rough. I'm sure that he's used to it by now. But I'm so dainty and fragile I'm sure that I would certainly get hurt really badly." She said her voice sounding cutesy towards the end.

Kevin figured that it was supposed to make him feel bad or something like that but it was doing the opposite. At this point he would love it if she walked into a tree.

'Maybe if I tell her how I feel about her she'll finally leave me alone.'

"Look Clarisa there's something I need to tell you."

"Whatever could that be Kevie~?"

'This is it. Kevin is finally going to ask me out!' She thought excitedly.

"You see Clarisa I don't really like you."

"What did you say? I'm certain that I must have heard you wrong." Clarisa said hinting that he better change his answer.

Kevin got the hint but he wasn't going to do what Clarisa wanted. The spoilt brat needed to learn that she wasn't always going to get her way.

"I'm sure you heard me but it looks like I need to make it clear. I. Do. Not. Like. You. You're nothing but a spoilt rotten brat who thinks that everyone will bow down too. Well guess what. I'm not going to do that. I'm not going to become another one of your puppets that you can manipulate for your own personal gain. We are never going to be a thing so just get over me." Kevin growled in a low and intimidating way.

However Clarisa seemed to be unaffected by it. Instead she actually looked happy.

"Playing hard to get. I like it."

'How stupid can this slut be?'

"I'm not playing hard to get. I really do hate you."

"Hmm, tell you what. Let's make a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"If you win the next football game I will only talk to you when it's necessary. If you lose you will have to go on a date with me next Saturday. Do we have a deal?"

After thinking about it for a few minutes Kevin held out his hand and Clarisa took it.

"It's a deal."

~Flashback end~

"Danm, who would have thought that Clarisa was so persistent. What are you going to do if that bitch ends up winning?" Rave asked.

"I don't know..." Kevin sighed and put his face in his hands.

"Don't worry Kev we won't let that happen. We're going to win that football no matter what it takes." Nat said obviously dedicated to winning the game.

"Knowing this idiot he will achieve his goal." Rave nodded.

Kevin gave Nathan a grateful smile. He was so lucky to have such good friends.

"Thanks guys. It would look really bad with Double D if I had to go on a date with Clarisa."

"No problem. Now come on the booty king has some work to do."

Kevin just laughed at his best friends antics. He was very lucky to have such amazing friends.

Unfortunately his amazing friends forgot to tell him about a certain deal Eddy and David made.

~°ω°~

A/N: And that's the end of the chapter. Sorry it took so long. I would have updated it sooner but my phone glitched up and deleted the whole chapter! So I ended up having to rewrite it. DX Anyway, what did you think? Let me know if you have any questions and I will answer them in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. :3


End file.
